


Table Service

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [150]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Their waitress is terrible at her job but for three petty Uchiha revenge is as easy as a well planned mess.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Kagami/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [150]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Table Service

“The waitress is still ignoring me.” Kagami didn’t sound particularly upset, more confused than anything else, which was lucky. His two partners had a tendency to cause unprecedented levels of chaos in their efforts to solve whatever had upset him.

“Did you want more tea?” Izuna asked, prepared to get up and ask for some.

“No it’s fine.” Kagami waved him back to his seat. “I can handle myself.”

Madara leaned over to place a hand on his wrist. “We know that but it doesn’t mean we don’t want to take care of you.”

That was kind of him to say so Kagami granted them both a sweet smile before looking around the table with a light in his eyes they knew quite well. He might be a sweetheart when it came to them but to the people who annoyed him he possessed the same petty mean streak that all Uchiha were born with and he wasn’t afraid to use it.

Both of his partners watched curiously as he pulled a napkin close to himself and dragged it through the sauce on his plate only to crumple it up. Then he proceeded to shove it down in to the unused water glass next to his empty teacup. Another look around had him reaching for the neat little pile where they had all gathered their straw wrappers. One was tossed haphazardly, one dropped carelessly under the table, and the other he casually began to shred in to very tiny little pieces.

“Are you having fun?” Madara asked him with a smile.

“For every minute she continues to ignore me I will make this table literal hell to clean up after we leave.”

Izuna gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. “You’re a joy to watch,” he said.

Either the woman had superhuman hearing or she simply deigned to check up on them at long last but their waitress appeared next to Kagami’s chair only moments later with an obviously false smile. “Sorry about the wait, sugar, did you need something?”

“Yes, a refill. And if it wouldn’t be _too_ much trouble I’d like the correct meal.” He pushed the mostly finished plate sideways with a wrinkled nose. She gave the same look to the napkin inside his water glass.

“Is there something wrong with it?”

“Well it isn’t what I ordered. That has chicken in it. I prefer beef.” He lifted one eyebrow at her as if to imply she should have known that and Madara had to turned his face away so he wouldn’t burst out laughing.

The woman’s smile was frozen and stiff as she lifted his plate and muttered, “I’ll just get that fixed for you right away.”

As soon as she was out of earshot Kagami lifted his watch to contemplate the time.

“Should we take bets on whether or not she brings my drink? I can’t be the only one who’s noticed that she seems to develop selective hearing whenever I speak.”

“No, you’re right. She got both of our orders perfect but yours she had to cross out three times on that little pad and now it takes her fifteen minutes just to come check that you need a refill?” Izuna scoffed. “Either she’s not good at her job or she’s decided she doesn’t like you for whatever reason.”

“In which case she’s just bad at life,” Madara chimed in.

They all shared a laugh and settled in to wait but as the minutes ticked by it became clear that Kagami was right after all. She really did seem to have forgotten his drink. He might have been inclined to be forgiving if the restaurant were busy but there were hardly any other tables besides themselves and they had all watched her drift over to one with people she seemed to know for a nice long chat after coming back out of the kitchen. That was the final straw.

For the best effect they patiently stayed where they were until perhaps forty minutes later they saw her coming towards them with a plate that clearly wasn’t even warm anymore, cooled while she chatted up her table of friends. As she approached and made to put it down in front of Kagami Madara held out a hand and shook his head.

“No, thank you, I’m afraid we’ve decided to leave.” He stood without waiting for an answer from her.

“Don’t worry,” Kagami told her cheerfully. “We’ve left money of the table for our meals.”

“And tipped accordingly,” Izuna added.

Which was to say that they hadn’t tipped at all.

“Come along, loves,” Kagami beckoned the other two. “I do believe your break is over, you’ll need to get back to the tower before sensei finds you and seals you both to your desks.”

They left with smiles on their faces and not a single glance back for the flabbergasted waitress. If she had given them even slightly good service they would have been kind in turn but, though he would never admit it, Kagami did have fun letting out his petty side every once in a while. Just to prove that he truly was an Uchiha, of course.


End file.
